Angel Kisses (Reader-Insert)
by LunaRS
Summary: "Finally someone thought you were worth something; and that someone was your guardian angel. " (A Reader-Insert continuation of my "Guardian In The Night" Fic) Enjoy, and please R&R! This is also available by the same name on Deviantart(dot)com and Archiveofourown(dot)com
1. Was it a dream?

You threw yourself onto your bed and heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Was that a dream last night?" You wondered to yourself distantly. He'd said he was your guardian angel; he was kind of adorable too. Those blue eyes...oh, just the memory of them made you blush and hide your face in your pillow. Come to think of it, you hadn't been feeling so depressed today and the thought of suicide had never crossed your mind! It was as if you had been talking to a dear friend all night, explaining your fears, your wants, and your needs to someone close; someone like...your guardian angel. So it WASN'T a dream!

You sat up in your bed and blinked. Or was it?  
You decided to see for yourself; you hadn't prayed in a while but you decided to give it a go.  
"Dear God, if I really do have a guardian angel...can...can I see him again?"  
You opened one eye, then the other only to find that no one was there. 'Oh well...' you thought to yourself.  
'It was worth a try...'

"Greetings, (Y/N)." A familiar rough sounding voice greeted you from behind. You whipped around to see that angel from last night; your guardian angel.  
"What is it you need?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"Y-you're real! I have a guardian angel!" You squee in excitement. He still wore the flowing trench coat, the white shirt and blue tie, and the black pants and shoes; maybe that was just how angels dressed; you liked it.  
The angel gave you a confused stare as you shook in your jubilation.

"So angel,"  
"My name is Castiel." He interrupted.  
"Oh, sorry. So, Castiel, what do guardian angels do exactly?" You ask, walking towards him.  
"We protect you from demons and take care of your souls."  
"Oh." You say, taking everything in slowly.  
A long moment passed as you just stare into his blue eyes; he really was adorable.  
Castiel's expression hardened in confusion suddenly.  
"Why do you not have any friends?" He asked.  
You look at him, startled by his question.  
"You mentioned it last night but you fell into sleep before you could explain."  
"I guess...I'm not good enough to have friends..." you say after a moment of thought.  
Castiel looked you up and down slowly, as if you intrigued him.  
"You are a very interesting girl, (Y/N)." He said softly, taking your hand in his. You blush deeply and look down.  
"Why do you say that?" You ask.  
"You seem to rely on your outward appearance to give you confidence in yourself." He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I'm not beautiful though..." you say quietly. He lifts your chin and looks into your deep (E/C) eyes.

"Your outward appearance does not make a difference. Your soul is illuminant and pure. You are a lovely human girl." He said gently, his blue eyed gaze softening.  
Your heart thumped hard in your chest. Finally you'd found someone perfect! Finally someone thought you were worth something; and that someone was your guardian angel. Without a word, Castiel leaned his head down and you leaned yours up, not knowing what to expect before he placed a kiss on your forehead sweetly.

He left you wanting more when he pulled away and began to walk off, just about to fly off.  
"S-stop." You say hesitantly. He turns to look at you in confusion; you can almost see the shadow of his wings on the walls.  
"What is it that you need?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head and a small furrow in his brow.  
"...C-can I...can I kiss you?" You ask slowly, unsure of whether you should have asked or not.

He stared at you for a moment before appearing inches from your face. You smile and take that as a yes.

"If you wish." He said in a whisper.  
You reach up and touch the angel's stubble studded chin; he seemed to relax against your touch. _'Am I in love with a...'_

Your lips meet his softly and sweetly and he closes his eyes slowly. Your heart pounds hard and you want him so bad, but you restrain yourself. After a moment your lips part from his. You realize your arms had wrapped around his neck and his hands had found your waist.  
Your guardian angel looked confused as he analyzed you with his eyes as if he were trying to figure something out. He let go of your waist and you withdrew your arms to your sides.

Castiel looked at you once more, nervously and fidgety, as he raised a hand towards your face but never let it touch your skin. Just before his silky soft fingers touched your cheek, he withdrew his hand hesitantly and disappeared with a quiet "Farewell."


	2. Gardens and Angels

It had been a few weeks after you'd kissed the Angel and he'd showed up every once in a while to listen to your worries since then, acting no more clueless then usual; his utter lack of knowledge having to do with human life and emotions made you laugh and made it fun to talk to him, although he mostly just listened. Your talks together had encouraged you to leave your house every once in a while on social spree's, despite what you thought about yourself, and to go out and attempt to make friends; although it didn't work very well, you took the experience to heart and vowed to try again very soon.

You also decided to devote your time to a garden in your back yard to force yourself off the computer and your blog; you'd spent way too much time on the internet…

Almost every moment of everyday, all you could think about was that Angel of yours; his blue eyes, his brown hair…

You shook your head, dismissing these thoughts, and turned back to your labor in the garden, planting vegetables and flowers under the heat of the summer sun.

Your back ached but you kept working; even when you felt faint from a lack of water, you never neglected your garden; it was really the only thing, aside from your Angel, that gave you joy and something to keep you occupied from your suicidal thoughts and loneliness.

After another hour or two of working, you had finally finished planting all the flowers and veggies. You sighed with relief and contentment and looked up at the sound of fluttering wings.

Castiel crouched in front of you, holding out a bottle of water.

"You are exhausted and dehydrated. Drink this water." He said in that rich and rough voice of his; he looked a little concerned.

"Thanks." You say as you take the water and chug it down in one gulp, all the while very aware of the Angel watching you intently; you wondered how he could stand to wear that trench coat in this heat.

"Ahh… that his the spot!" you say with a look of gratitude and a grin.

"What spot?" Castiel asked with a curious and slightly more agitated expression, looking from the empty bottle back to you.

"Hmm?" You hum in confusion.

"…What spot did 'it' hit?" he explained his question in a wondering tone.

You smile wide and can't help but giggle a little at the question.

"My, uh…stomach?" you answer hesitantly between giggles.

"You aren't sure?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Castiel," you assure him.

"It didn't hurt."

You stood and stretched; he stood and watched.

"You are exhausted. You should go inside." Castiel commented.

"First I need to take care of those two poor little trees." You say, pointing towards the shady part of your yard where two small wilting trees stood pathetically. You walk over to one of the trees and easily pull it out by its roots and walk over to a hole you had previously dug, placing it gently down into it.

"There you go, little guy." You say filling the hole with dirt.

'You probably want some water too…"

You quickly went and filled the watering can up and watered the little tree. Before you could manage to go get the other tree, wooziness overcame you and just before you fell over on your side, Castiel appeared behind you and caught you. He placed you gently on the porch and turned slowly to look at the other tree.

"Thanks…" you breathed, looking at him curiously.

"You are welcome." Castiel looked back at you and said with a slight smile; it made you blush.

Castiel then turned again and walked over to the second little tree and pulled it out roughly from the ground. You cover your mouth to cover up your smiles and giggles as you watch your Guardian Angel go to the middle of your garden and shove the poor little tree down until its roots were buried under the dry earth.

"There you go, tree." Castiel said in all seriousness; you can't help yourself as you shake with laughter.

He looked at the tree for a moment.

"You probably require sustenance. I will provide you with some."

You're dying at this point with the hilarity of the whole situation; Castiel turns and gives you a confused look.

"What is it?" he asks with a tilt of his head. You shake your head and you continue to laugh.

"Y-You're just so adorable!" you manage to stutter. He stares at you for a moment longer before watering the plant and staring at it some more; by now tears had begun to stream down your face and you took deep breaths, still smiling.

"Castiel, I think the tree will be okay." You laugh as you wipe he tears away.

Castiel appeared before you and picked you up bridal-style; this was the happiest you'd been in a while.

Once inside, he took you in his strong arms to the living room and set you down on the couch and sat on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Castiel." You say with a grin, trying to hide the pain of your back from showing itself on your face.

"Your back hurts." Castiel observed quietly, sitting down on the seat next to you. Without another word, he touched a finger to the back of your neck and slowly slid it down the length of your spine, making the pain go away and you skin tingle at the same time.

"O-Oh…thank you…" you say hesitantly; you don't want him to stop as he pulls his hand away.

You sigh. Castiel looks at you in curiosity.

"What is the problem?" he asks. You don't know why but you pull his face towards yours and kiss him. At first he tries to pull away but you hold his head still until he begins to relax against your touch; eventually he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss.

As soon as your lips left his, Castiel pulled you back into another kiss before stopping, startled.

"I apologize…" he whispers, standing.

"Wait, what's wrong?" you say, feeling guilt creep into your stomach; you take his hand and stand as well.

Castiel looks at you nervously before he hesitantly kisses your forehead and vanishes without a word.

"No!" you cry out.

"No, don't leave me alone! I'm sorry!" you say, tears beginning to fall from your (E/C) eyes.

"Don't worry, (Y/N)," a voice said from behind you. You whip around to see a shorter man with slicked back brown hair and whiskey colored eyes, holding a chocolate bar in one hand and wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Who're you?!" you say, startled and scared.

"Do not be afraid, (Y/N)," he said in a mocking tone.

"Call me Gabriel."


	3. Babysitting

You were still a bit dizzy from being dehydrated and you swayed where you stood, putting a hand to your head; it felt warmer than it ought to.

"Whoa there, gorgeous." Gabriel said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Feeling alright?"

"I'm…I'm ffffii…" your voice trailed off as you felt your legs collapse and strong arms keep you from falling on your side just before you blacked out.

"She's fine, lil' bro." you hear Gabriel say. Your head hurts but you resist the urge to rub it; you wanted to listen in to his conversation with whoever his "lil' bro" was; you noticed that you were laying in the comfort of your bed.

"She just passed out. The real problem is you. Whaddaya think you're doing, bird brain? Falling in love with a human?"

"I'm no-" your heart leapt at the familiar gravelly voice of Castiel.

"Don't lie to me, Castiel!" Gabriel interrupted abruptly.

"You know the rules. The Host won't overlook this. It's one thing falling for a human but to fall for her of all people…you're her Guardian Angel, dumbass! This is way beyond the rules…" Gabriel laid into Castiel with his harsh words.

_'He…He loves me?' _you think. A smile slowly creeps onto your mouth. You try your best to pretend that you're still sleeping.

"She's awake. Go talk to the Host. I'll keep an eye on her for a bit." Gabriel sighed. You hear the fluttering of wings and assume that Castiel has left. You curse under your breath.

"You owe me big time…" Gabriel mumbled under his breath before walking towards your bed. You quickly opened your eyes and rolled over in your bed to look at Gabriel.

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful." He said with a grin, raising his eyebrows.

All you could do was stare at him, partially out of a lack of words and partially gawking at his looks. Though he was short, he was quite handsome in a peculiar sort of way.

"Snap out of it, Princess. I know I'm pretty sexy but it's not polite to stare." He said putting a hand to your head.

"Well. Your fever's gone…" he said thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" you say quietly.

"The Name's Gabriel, as I said before." He said slowly, looking at you like you were stupid for asking.

"I mean: what are you?" you explain nervously; you play anxiously with the bed sheets at your fingertips.

"An Archangel." He said with a shrug.

"Or at least I used to be."

"What do you mean?" you ask, your curiosity peaking.

"Long story. Don't feel like telling you anyhow, babe."

He sat on the bed and sighed again. There was silence for a few moments as millions of thoughts rushed through your mind.

"Castiel's in love with me?" you ask in a small voice, half hoping Gabriel didn't hear you.

"Yup and that means trouble." Gabriel replied.

"Why?" you wonder.

"Well, hun, let me put it this way. He's your Guardian Angel. He's not allowed to feel anything for you but a need to protect you. But now that he's gone and fallen in love, he's facing the danger of falling and losing his grace."

"So…that means…?" you looked at him, confused.

"Castiel won't be an Angel anymore and he won't be allowed to see you ever again." Gabriel said mockingly slowly.

"Oh…" you said quietly.

"Why would he be in love with me?" you mumble to yourself.

"Well for starters you're drop dead gorgeous." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyebrows. You blushed deeply.

"But my little brother wouldn't go for something so shallow. Your soul is probably what caught his eye. It's pretty pure." He said softly, leaning towards you.

"It's hard to find a soul like that…" Gabriel grinned seductively, his face getting closer and closer to yours; you couldn't move.

"Y'know, there're no rules holding _me_ back…" he whispered. Your heart thumped hard and you shut your eyes.

"Please don't." you breathe anxiously.

Gabriel leans back and sighs.

"As you wish." He said dramatically.

After a moment of silence, Gabriel looked up as if something had just caught his notice.

"Why're they here?" he said in a very annoyed tone.

"Who?" you ask.

Gabriel lifted three fingers.

"Three…" he counted down on his fingers.

"Two…" You look around, out the window and then at your door.

"One."

Suddenly two men burst through your door, making you squeak out of surprise. Gabriel placed a hand on your shoulder and grinned at the two men.

"Congrats, boys! You made it to the bedroom!" Gabriel said in a sarcastic tone; an explosion of confetti burst over their heads. You squealed, startled. Gabriel looked back at you and smiled with glee, apparently overjoyed that his little trick had startled you.

"Gabriel?" the tallest of the men said in a very confused tone.

"Wait, you know them?" you ask the Archangel.

"Why the hell're you here?" the shorter man said with a look of both contempt and curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gabriel retorted.

"We're hunting a demon, jackass." The shorter one said.

"Wow, rude, Dean." Gabriel said in a mock hurt tone.

"Gabe, why're you here?" the tall one asked.

"Babysitting, Sammy. Now where's this demon?"

_**Author's note: Hey, sorry for the wait, I've got finals and such…Well lookie here! Now that Gabriel's in the picture…who do you like better, Castiel or the Archangel? Please tell me who you'd wanna end up with by the end of this story! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Temporary Guardian Angel

"I dunno, somewhere in this house." Dean said impatiently. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the two men looked around warily. Gabriel sat completely still.  
"In the kitchen." Gabriel said sternly. He turned to look at you.  
"Don't move and don't worry. Just hide under your covers and don't come out until I say so."  
You nod worriedly and he smiles.  
"Everything'll be okay." He reassures you before walking out of the room with Sam and Dean. For the next few minutes, you hid under your covers, not knowing what to expect. After a few minutes you heard yelling and hissing in your kitchen. You heard a gun go off and a terrible sounding scream; you heard a body hit the floor with a sickening thud. You decided that you wanted to see what they had done so you pulled off the covers and ran into the kitchen to see blood spattered on the counters and on the three men standing over a mutilated body.

"What the hell happened?!" you wanted shout in horror, seeing and smelling all the blood. Instead all you managed to do was open your mouth and you went pale as a ghost, feeling the urge to vomit. The three men looked at you in surprise; the one named Sammy looked at you apologetically as if he was sorry you had to see all this.

"(Y/N), close your eyes!" Gabriel ordered. You did as you were told and felt tears come to your eyes from shock. You felt strong arms wrap around you from behind.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Gabriel whispered in your ear, his warm breath making your skin tingle. You kept your eyes closed as he backed you away from the scene, gently rubbing your shoulders with his thumbs to help calm you down.

"Boy's clean up the mess." He said to Sam and Dean; you could hear that little smug grin of his spread on his face; you were beginning to like this quirky Archangel. When he had led you back into you bedroom, you sat on your bed and let the tears fall freely.

"Where's Castiel?" you whisper. Your heart thumps loudly in your chest in a sudden desire for your blue eyed Angel.

"I want Castiel back." You look at Gabriel in despair. The Archangel looked at you apologetically, almost in disappointment, and pulled you close in a hug, petting your head softly and letting you cry silently into his shirt.

You stayed like that until the sun had gone down and the two men had walked gingerly back into your room.

"Sorry that you had to see that, (Y/N)…" Sam said. You let go of Gabriel and look at the two men with slightly swollen eyes.

"What happened?" you asked, taking a deep breath and bracing yourself for whatever their answer would be.

"A demon, right?" you said when they didn't answer.

They nodded.

"But it looked like a human." You continued.

"She was human. She was possessed and she…slit her vessel's throat before we exorcised her." Sam explained hesitantly.

"Oh." Was all you could say.

"Sammy, we should head out and find a motel." Dean said after a moment of awkward silence.

"No. You'll stay here tonight." You say in a tone that pretty much let the men know that they shouldn't protest or you'd bit their heads off.

They nodded slowly and smiled in gratitude. You told them where the guest room was and where the spare mattress was located. They thanked you and Sam left to set everything up. Dean stayed back for a few minutes, having a glaring contest with Gabriel.

"Where's Castiel?" you ask again, this time without the shakiness in your voice.

"Wait, you know Cas?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"How do _you _know him?" you ask with a tilt of your head.

"He raised ol' chowder head here from Hell." Gabriel explained, still sitting on the bed, now with a bag of M&M's in his hand. Dean threw him another death glare.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked, very curious.

"He's my Guardian Angel." You say slowly, watching as Dean's eyebrows raised and his mouth fell open.

"Your…Guardian Angel?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes." You say with a grin and a slight blush; just thinking about him raised your spirits.

"Do you know where he is?" you say, looking at Gabriel hopefully.

"He's at the Host, discussing his situation." He replied, stuffing a few pieces of candy in his mouth.

"What situation?" Dean questioned.

"Seems lil' bro has developed feelings for (Y/N) and he's running the risk of falling, again." Gabriel explained.

"Again?" you wonder aloud.

"He's fallen before?"

"Yeah, a while back. Not because he did anything wrong though." Dean said, reassuring you.

Dean jerked back suddenly.

"Dammit Cas!" he said, annoyed.

You quickly whipped around to see your Angel standing behind you. You lunged for him and wrapped your arms around him, holding him tight.

"Hello, (Y/N)." he said softly, hesitantly setting a hand on your head. You looked up into his face and saw that he was very sad. He looked away.

"Hello, Dean."

"What'd the Host say?" Dean asked curiously. Sam walked in the room and stopped when he saw you embracing the confused Angel.

"The Host told me that I must resign as (Y/N)'s Guardian Angel until I can overcome my feelings for her. Also, Gabriel has been assigned as my replacement." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Your heart broke and you let go of him.

"What?" Sam said, confused about everything that was going on. Dean waved him off in a way that meant "I'll tell you later."  
You trembled and looked from Castiel to Gabriel, bewildered by the news. Castiel looked at you with tears in his eyes; Gabriel looked apologetic.

"My apologies, (Y/N). This is what I must do if I ever want to be your Guardian Angel." He said, his voice breaking slightly. Dean and Sam looked on in confusion of how to feel and what to say, if they should say anything at all.

Castiel took your hand and kissed it tenderly before a tear fell down his cheek and he was gone in a flutter of wings.

"No, no, no, no! Don't leave me again!" you say quietly. You were unable to cry, to scream, to feel much at all but a strong desire to die. Sam and Dean left the room quietly, leaving you and Gabriel alone.

"Don't worry kiddo," Gabriel said softly, walking over to you.

"He'll be back."

You look up at him and the tears well up in your eyes again.

'_I'm such a crybaby!' _you think to yourself.

You looked down and clutched onto Gabriel, burying your face in his chest.

"I want to die." You say, completely dejected.

"Don't you ever say that." Gabriel said sternly.

"I'll be your temporary Guardian Angel."

You wail well into the night, fighting against the darkness that flooded your mind and your soul.


	5. Your Gift

It had been about a week. Gabriel visited every day and the Winchester boys were long gone, hunting more monsters. You were heartbroken but you appreciated Gabriel's smug and cocky company; it helped to ease the pain. Whenever you talked about Castiel, he'd smile and make rude comments, tell stories about their past...sometimes when you mentioned Castiel, you could almost catch a glimpse of hurt in his eyes; even jealousy. You thought nothing of it, however.

You sat inside your house and sighed in restlessness. It was raining outside, which was great for your garden. You loved the rain but taking care of the garden was kind of the only thing you had to occupy your time with; besides, you had been born a sickly person and even catching a cold had the possibility of killing you.

"Hey, kiddo." The sound of wings and Gabriel's voice barely drew you out of your lonely thoughts.

You didn't answer for a moment, staring out the window at the rain.

"Something wrong, (Y/N)?" he asked, setting a hand on your shoulder.

"Is it possible for someone to have no talent?" you ask with a sigh.

"I mean, I never really found anything I was ever truly good at." You explain, looking at Gabriel to see him grinning.

"What?" you say and your brow furrows. Without a word, Gabriel took of the jacket he was wearing and put it on you.

"What's this for?" you ask.

"We're going downtown today." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Why?" you question, searching his face for the answer; even though he was an Archangel, he had trouble hiding the lies or secrets off his face every once in a while; today he was unreadable.

"To look for your gift." He replied, putting a finger to your forehead gently and poking you.

You looked around and cried out when your head was pelted with rain.

"What the hell?!" you say, very confused. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting your face and head and you looked up to see Gabriel holding an umbrella over you.

"Oh calm down, it's just a bit of rain." He said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder; though he was pretty short, you were still shorter than him by a few inches.

"How'd you do that?" you wondered.

"I'm an Archangel; I've got wings. I flew." He explained, his voice overly enthusiastic as he mocked your momentary ignorance.

"So we just flew here in a split second?" he asked, a grin spreading on your face as you relished the cold fresh air flawing through your (H/C) hair.

"No, _I _flew. _You _hitched a ride." Gabriel said with a chuckle, poking your nose and smiling when your face scrunched up. The two of you began to walk up the street, footsteps loud as they splashed in the puddles that had formed from the rain.

"So, what do you like to do most?" Gabriel asked. You think long and hard as you walk, wearing his still warm jacket.

"Playing video games and…reading." You say slowly. Gabriel hummed contemplatively.

"Reading…have you tried writing?" he asked. You shake your head.

"Well then, let's try it out, shall we?" he said. You and the Archangel walked about until you found someplace to sit that was dry enough. Gabriel produced a notebook and a pen and urged you to try writing something. For a long while you just thought, scribbling down a few ideas; Gabriel began to get bored and he started singing, making you laugh and cheer him on. It was decided, after going over your scribbles, that writing was not the gift for you.

You and Gabriel walked around downtown, trying everything from drawing to painting to just talking with people. But nothing worked; you still didn't know what your gift was. The sun had come out by now but there was still a chill in the air. Gabriel offered to go and get some hot chocolate for the both of you and assured you that the hunt for your gift was not over with yet. As he walked off, you turned and saw a piano with a tarp over it and walked instinctively over to it. You pulled off the wet tarp and took off Gabriel's jacket, using it to sit on the seat so your rear wouldn't get wet.

You traced the black and white keys with your fingers. You'd never tried to play any instrument of any kind in your life but the cool keys felt so familiar and natural.

One by one, you pressed down on the keys, forming a celestial sounding ditty; the melody was sweet, starting in the higher keys and coming down slowly like water. You shivered but you didn't care as you were absorbed by the melodies you created with the piano, unaware of the blue-eyed gaze that watched you from somewhere behind. It must have been ten minutes before you stopped, wondering where Gabriel had gotten to. You shivered violently and your teeth chattered; Gabriel's coat was soaking by now so you wouldn't be putting it back on for a while.

_'Why's it taking him so long?' _you thought, rubbing your arms quickly to warm them but failing as a slight wind picked up and chilled you even more. Suddenly something warm was thrown around you and you turned around to see Castiel who had apparently been standing there the whole time you had been playing; he had the most adorable grin you'd ever seen in the corners of his mouth. He ran his fingers through your hair before he sighed and vanished. You were too surprised to react immediately; you wished he'd stop leaving abruptly but you were touched to know that even though it was against the rules, he was still watching over you. What he had wrapped around you was his trench coat. You smiled and sat back down on the piano seat, giving the coat around you a tight squeeze.

"Sorry about that," Gabriel's voice pulled you back into the present.

"Everyone chose that moment to go to Starbucks." He stared at you for a moment.

"Hmmm…so Cas' breaking rules still…" he grinned; it almost looked forced.

"See, I told you he'd be back." He handed you your hot chocolate and you took a sip and hummed in gratitude and contentment.

"I think I found my gift!" you squeal in your excitement.

"Piano?" he guessed with a smile.

"Yup! Just listen." You said, turning to the keys again, setting the hot chocolate on the lid of the piano. Again you started at the high keys, slowly moving down the scales in a soft rhythm like water in a celestial melody. You glanced up from the keys, seeing Gabriel looking forlorn, his eyes closed. You frowned and stopped.

"Is it that bad?" you asked quietly.

"Oh no, no, no! It's beautiful!" Gabriel shot opened his eyes, trying to reassure you.

"It…It just reminds me of my family." He explained hesitantly. He then came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you from behind, setting his chin on the top of your head. You didn't know why but the way he held you made you feel light and made your heart thud slightly harder; you noticed his breath smelled like chocolate.

"Good job, (Y/N)." he whispered. You blushed and continued to play the piano, improvising as you went along until you had no more ideas to fill the empty spaces of you mind with. You were content, though, knowing what you were good at and that you had not one but two Angels by your side.


	6. Sick

It had been a day or two since you discovered your gift and you had come down with a fever; it seemed that only that brief time in the cold and rain was already enough to stuff up your sinuses and make your head pound. You cursed at yourself for being born weak. You had been to the doctor and he had diagnosed you with "Walking Pneumonia" which wasn't dangerous for healthy people but for you, it was, in the very least, going to be more of a pain to deal with. You could feel the fluid in your lungs when you breathed but I didn't hurt; it was the coughing that bothered you the most.

It had been a few days and neither one of your Angels had shown up at all which was fine, you thought, but you did feel rather lonely. Your new daily routine would be that you would spend no more than ten minutes in your garden and then proceed to your living room to cuddle up on the couch with no one in particular and watch a couple hundred episodes of whatever TV show you felt like watching. You coughed too much to enjoy the show very much so you turned off the Television and just focused on not coughing. I didn't go very well.

"I wish I wasn't alone…" you groan.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel's voice startles you into a coughing fit. Gabriel looks at you concerned when you don't stop coughing for a whole minute.

"Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Yes I'm perfectly alright." You wheeze sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" He asks, catching on to the sarcasm surprisingly quick. You lean your head back and look at his now upside-down face forlornly.

"Walking Pneumonia…" you whimper.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

"The Rain." You said, frowning.

"Oooh." He said slowly, looking down in embarrassment. Suddenly he vanished and you sat up in surprise. He appeared next to you on the couch and you were sent into another fit of coughing from the surprise. Gabriel put his arm around you and hugged you until you stopped coughing.

"Whaddaya wanna watch, (Y/N)?" Gabriel asked with a smile, turning the TV on and setting up Netflix. You thought for a long moment before deciding.

Now this was what you had always wanted all your life: someone that cared about you, someone to hang out with; someone to watch over you when you were unwell. It wasn't long before you began to feel…different. Yes it was great to have your temporary Guardian Angel cuddling with you on the couch but something began to tighten in your chest. It…it hurt to breath…

You began to cough much harder than before and this time you were unable to inhale. You face began to turn blue and you couldn't talk or cry; all you could do was look at Gabriel with terror in your eyes.

"(Y/N)?!" Gabriel shouted in concern when you fell onto the floor, choking on the fluid in your throat and lungs. Everything began to get blurry and your body screamed for air. Then you felt Gabriel set a hand on your throat and a hand on your ribs and felt a surge of power go through you. Suddenly you inhaled and coughed hard, coughing up some of the fluid. Your breath came out in ragged gasps and wheezes until you felt Gabriel set a gentle hand on your head. You calmed down as your mind was weighed down by black unconsciousness.

When you woke, you couldn't move. You were drenched in sweat and you couldn't open your eyes; your head pounded with pain and you wheezed heavily and your throat hurt. You heard someone else in the room; it sounded like they were pacing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gabriel's quiet voice was barely audible over the sound of your own wheezing breath.

"Cas…help…" he said after a moment in such a lost tone that it made you want to comfort him but you found that you could not speak.

You heard the flutter of wings.  
"Gabriel." Castiel's voice made you want to cry out but you couldn't do a thing.  
"What is the problem?" Everything went quiet and you felt a warm hand graze your cheek.  
"She has very bad Pneumonia. How did she get like this?" Castiel asked in a slightly accusing tone as if he knew the answer; he sounded very worried. Gabriel sat down and put his head on his hands.  
"I took her out in the rain a few days ago..." he groaned.  
"But I can't make her better and I don't know why! I'm an Archangel for Heaven's sake!"  
Silence again.  
"There is nothing I can do either..." Castiel said thoughtfully.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Gabriel grumbled.  
"Something must be obstructing our powers." Castiel observed. Gabriel didn't say anything. Just then you heard whispers, cold fingers resting on your sweating neck and somehow you could see it; you saw a cloaked figure with a twisted face and pitch black eyes; all this you saw with your eyes closed.  
"Cas...tiel..." you groan quietly, full of panic. You hear Castiel kneel by the bed and put a hand on your forehead.  
"(Y/N)." Was all he said, quietly.  
'Please! Leave me alone! Castiel, help me!' You thought, terrified. After trying and failing to speak again, you managed to raise your arm a bit and point to the creature. I didn't seem like they could see it.

"Gabriel, (Y/N)'s trying to show us something." Castiel said urgently. After another long moment of silence, Gabriel gasped.

"A reaper." He said solemnly.

"I won't let her die." Castiel said with determination.

"Cas, there's really nothing we can do!" Gabriel argued hopelessly.

"Look at the reaper's eyes!" Castiel commanded.

"It's possessed!" Gabriel cried out. Your stomach lurched and a fit of coughing took you; it got harder and harder to breath as the cold fingers clenched onto your skin tighter and tighter. You were scared.

"I won't let her die." Castiel said before pinching your nose and putting his mouth on yours to send in bursts of air through your throat and into your lungs. Unknown to you, bits of grace began to flood into your system, making you feel stronger and making the fingers begin to loosen. With a blood-curdling shriek, the reaper opened its mouth and a huge pillar of smoke bellowed out until the reaper had acquired its senses again and disappeared.

You shot open your eyes and saw the smoke go after Castiel, making him look up and jump away, chanting something under his breath; it almost seemed as if the thing was familiar to him. Gabriel leapt at you and pulled you away as the smoke suddenly shot down through the floor screaming and screeching.

Everything was quiet except for the sound of Gabriel and Castiel's panting.

Your coughing subsided and the fluid in your lungs was gone as well as your fever. Now all you could do was stare at Gabriel and Castiel incredulously. You could see their wings, magnificent and arching behind them; Castiel had a pair of sleek black wings and Gabriel had six glorious and heavenly golden wings.

"I can see your…wings…" you breathed, just noticing that you had been clutching onto Gabriel very tightly from fright; you let go.

The Angels looked at each other and then closed their eyes, concentrating. Their wings vanished.

You stood and walked over to Castiel and wrapped your arms around him, shaking; something was different. You did love Castiel just as he loved you but…Gabriel. You had been around him so much that your quirky friendship had begun to blossom into…something you couldn't put your finger on…now that you thought about it, every time you brought up Castiel or anything having to do with him, Gabriel would get this very particular look. Almost as if he was jealous. It suddenly hit you.

'_Is Gabriel in love with me?' _you thought. You nuzzled your face in Castiel's trench coat and dismissed those thoughts.

Uncharacteristically, Castiel then lifted your face up and kissed you tenderly, closing his eyes slowly. It caught you by surprise and made you feel as if you were floating.

"Woah, there, Cas. You're still in trouble with the Host." Gabriel reminded, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Castiel pulled away and stared at you with his intense blue eyes. He looked up at Gabriel and let go of you.

"The reaper was possessed by order of Crowley." He said.


	7. Open Arms

"Wait…Crowley? That punk ass demon from decades ago?" Gabriel asked slowly. Castiel nodded.

"So, when'd he get to be a hot shot: telling Demons what to do and who to possess?" Gabriel questioned.

"You know him?" you asked. Gabriel ignored you for the moment.

"Crowley is the new King of Hell, now that Lucifer is in the cage, again…How did you not know this?" Castiel said with a slight tilt of his head and a confused narrowing of his eyes.

"I've been hiding out, letting big brother think he'd killed me." Gabriel explained bluntly.

"Big brother?" you asked, trying to get an answer from one of the Angels.

"Lucifer." Gabriel said finally. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped.

"Lucifer?" you repeated quietly in disbelief.

"I don't have time to explain it." Gabriel waved you off, returning his attention to Castiel.

"Why would Crowley send a reaper after (Y/N)?" Gabriel inquired, baffled.

"I don't know…" Castiel said softly. He looked at you intensely.

"I'm going to find out." He said, determination blazing in his blue eyes.

"Gabriel, take (Y/N) somewhere safe. Don't take her anywhere until I say so." He commanded sternly. Gabriel gave a half-hearted salute and, almost defiantly, looked Castiel dead in the eye as he reached for your hand. Castiel looked at you hand that Gabriel held and then up at Gabriel himself with, as far as you could tell, a very blank stare.

"(Y/N)," Castiel started. You looked at him, staring from one blue eye to the other.

"I…Love you." He mumbled, a blush touching his cheeks momentarily before he vanished. Your heart thudded hard as Gabriel touched your forehead and whisked you away in a flittering of wings.

A disco-themed room was what surrounded you next with a table next to you holding cakes and crumpets, candies and chocolate, and any sort of sugary treat you could imagine.

"Where are we?" you asked in confusion.

"My _humble_ abode, gorgeous." Gabriel said, trying and failing to hide the annoyance in his voice. He let go of your hand.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" you asked, connecting the dots in your mind slowly.

'_Oh yeah…He might have feelings for me…'_ you thought, face-palming yourself inwardly. It didn't help that Castiel had just confessed to you either.

"Nothing." Gabriel muttered. You watched as he grabbed a handful of M&M's and sat on the sofa, turning on the television and refusing to look at you. Obviously he was sulking; the sight of it made you feel like both laughing and sighing.

"This is the safest place, for now. Make yourself at home, Kiddo." Gabriel explained, staring at the television with no apparent interest.

"Gabriel," you started again, your curiosity about his feelings killing you; besides, you were very fond of the Archangel and it didn't seem like yours and Castiel's situation was going to be fixed any time soon, if at all; Gabriel was not seen by you as Castiel's replacement by any means either; you hadn't given up on your blue-eyed celestial. You were, however, exceedingly…curious.

You crouched next to the arm of the sofa, setting your chin on your hands. You flashed the Archangel your best puppy eyes. He slowly, gingerly, looked at you.

"What's the matter?" you asked with a cute pout.

"Nothing." Gabriel repeated, looking very tense.

"_No_, something's annoying you." You pushed.

"Yeah, _you_." Gabriel retorted. You laughed at his sass.

"C'mon. Tell me. You've listened to all my problems and now it's my turn to listen." You said, crossing your arms stubbornly. Gabriel gave you a look of defeat.

"Fine." He mumbled in a grumbly mutter, running a hand through his slick hair.

"There's this…girl…" he started, bashfully.

"Ooh, an Archangel with girl problems?" you feign surprise sarcastically in a sing-song way.

"Shut up. You wanna listen or what?" Gabriel said. You smile and stop your giggles.

"It's possible that…I want to be more than friends but someone else is in love with her and I'd feel like a jerk for just now blurting it out but…" he spoke fast and then his voice trailed off. He searched your (E/C) eyes, looking into one after the other quickly; he looked as if he wished with all his heart he could say something to you but he closed his mouth and looked away.

"Nevermind." He swallowed his next words. It was almost certain now; Gabriel was in love with you. But how did you feel about him? Thinking about it, you had spent more time with Gabriel than Castiel and you two were pretty much best friends…maybe you wanted to be more too? These thoughts muddled in your mind and you really couldn't decide at that moment, even though Castiel had _told _you he loved you and Gabriel couldn't apparently work up the courage to tell you. You shook your head and sat in the seat next to Gabriel, letting him wrap an arm around you to make you more comfortable.

A whole week passed and nothing much happened, considering that you weren't allowed to leave at all. To pass the time, you would try your hand at cooking sweet things, failing most of the time, and making Gabriel taste every little work of art of yours. The Angel had also, to your astonishment, somehow created a piano in the corner of his little disco floor that seemed to be merely for decoration anyways; you would play for hours, composing restlessly, and repeating the same melody over and over while Gabriel would just sit and listen, eyes closed.

Not all words exchanged between you and your Angel were always kind or helpful but the two of you got along well enough. It was just a bit awkward knowing something he didn't seem to understand that you'd caught on to. You practiced sharp sarcasm on him at times and he would retort with new and improved nicknames to make you glare and shudder with anger and annoyance. All in all, you two were restless, living in the same space for a whole week. Eventually it became a routine to eat dinner on the sofa, cuddling under a blanket and watching cheap soap operas, as another week passed by and Castiel never showed up. Gabriel had claimed that he'd talked with the blue-eyed "holy tax accountant" some nights when you were asleep and not much progress had been made as of yet; he couldn't get this Crowley guy to show himself.

One night, after playing the piano until your fingers hurt, you turned on the television and flipped through the stations until you found one with preppy 80's music. The beat made you want to dance. So you did, dancing and singing unconventionally in front of your Archangel who was swinging his legs while he sat on the piano, watching you with an amused grin; when he thought you couldn't see him, his eyes held absolute adoration for you. After dancing for a while, a love ballad, Open Arms by Journey, came on and you turned to look at Gabriel, mouthing the words dramatically.

"_Lying beside you, here in the dark__  
Feeling your heart beat with mine…"_

Gabriel mouthed the words as well, very dramatically.

"_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere__  
How could our love be so blind?"_

You gestured for him to stand and dance with you. Finally he conceded, not without the rise and fall of his eyebrows in a joking way.

"_We sailed on together__  
We drifted apart__  
And here you are by my side!"_

By now you were both singing out loud heartily and dancing with your hands on Gabriel's shoulders and his hands on your waist.

"_So now I come to you, with open arms!__  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
So here I am with open arms!"_

Gabriel's singing softened and his face inched closer and closer to yours slowly but you didn't back away this time. A fluttering feeling in your stomach and chest took hold of you and you blushed; your singing ceased. The two of you stared into each other's eyes.

"_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me…"_

Gabriel stopped singing.

"_Open arms__…"_

Gabriel's lips met yours sweetly. Your whole body buzzed and heated as you blushed and closed your eyes thinking: _'What am I doing? What about…Castiel…?'_

You gently leaned into the kiss and ran your hands through his silky brown hair and relaxed. Gabriel deepened the kiss and closed his whiskey colored eyes slowly. Gripping your waist, Gabriel's mouth then trailed down your neck; his breath tickled your skin as he nipped at the base of your neck and hummed the melody.

"_Living without you, living alone__  
This empty house seems so cold__  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near__  
How much I wanted you home…"_

You were filled with desire and you began to breath harder, grasping his hair gently.

"_But now that you've come back__  
Turned night into day__  
I need you to stay!"_

You backed up until you ran into the piano.

"_So now I come to you, with open arms!__  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
So here I am with open arms!"_

Gabriel pulled back and gazed at you in adoration.

"_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me…"_

You smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him again. You were so happy; the thought of Castiel was hidden in your mind for the moment of bliss you felt.

"_Open arms__…"_

"Well, Gabriel," a voice startled both of you. You saw a man dressed all in black looking at you and the Archangel; he was taller than Gabriel by a few inches and he had a British accent as well as short hair and a thin beard. A devilish grin graced his face.

"Getting a little busy are we, darling?" the man said, looking at you.

"Who're you?" you breathed. The man was very handsome but also incredibly terrifying and somehow menacing.

"The name's Crowley." He said, his grin widening as he gave an ostentatiously low bow of greeting. Gabriel held you tight and glared at him.

"It's so terribly nice to meet you, (Y/N)." Crowley said with a lick of his lips.


	8. Confession

"What the fuck do you want with (Y/N)?" Gabriel questioned coldly. Seeing the Archangel angry terrified you. Gabriel pushed you slowly behind him, protectively, before in his hands appeared a delicate looking long and slender golden spear.

You gasped and stared wide-eyed at the new weapon. Crowley was also startled by the weapon.

"Oh come on, you've got to have seen this spear before, right? Haven't you seen pictures of me?" Gabriel asked in a joshing tone, shaking his head in exaggerated disdain.

"Calm down, Gabriel. No need to be so violent." Crowley purred, hiding his surprise well and giving you a peculiar glance before warily watching the magnificent spear in Gabriel's hands.

"My interest in (Y/N) is my business, short-round. Besides, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Crowley continued, his tone arrogant and snarky.

"Trickster." Gabriel answered the question in a growl, pointing the tip of the spear towards the Demon King. Crowley poked the blade gingerly. Gabriel forced him to back away until he was against the wall, threatening to slit Crowley's throat with every careful step.

"How'd you get in here without me noticing?" Gabriel inquired, curiously.

"I doubt you'd of noticed anything, judging by how busy you just were." Crowley said sarcastically. Gabriel let the metal of the spear tip graze Crowley's neck. Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed that his little comment had evidently gone unnoticed.

"Good luck charm." He said with a sly grin, pulling back the collar of his shirt to reveal a strange looking symbol that had been drawn onto the base of his neck.

"An Angel Sigil?' Gabriel wondered aloud, very confused.

"How does that not, at the very least, paralyze you?"

"Oh, it _burns_ like Hellfire but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…" Crowley said smugly.

"How would you figure I'd become the King of Hell if I couldn't manage to shoulder a little pain now and then?"

The two of them stared in silence; you could almost hear the wheels turning in their minds.

"I could just kill you _now_." Gabriel said with a confident grin.

"I suppose you _could_ poke my meat-suit to death but this shiny spear of yours would only send me back into Hell to regroup." Crowley taunted. Gabriel shook his head.

"Actually, bucko, you wouldn't. This spear would stop your irritating jabber for good." He explained, letting the tip of the spear lean into Crowley's skin.

"Fine you've got me. So, you're gonna slit my throat and destroy me forever?" Crowley asked calmly.

For a moment, Gabriel didn't say anything. He looked at you then back to Crowley.

"Nah," Gabriel started, suddenly embedding his spear through the collar of Crowley's shirt and into the wall, pinning the Demon against it.

"Whoa!" Crowley grunted in surprise.

"Hey Cas, I found Crowley." Gabriel said and with a flicker of the lights, Castiel appeared and looked from you to Crowley slowly.

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed. Castiel looked you up and down, examining you, before he walked over to Crowley and glared; you suddenly felt very guilty and looked away quickly when your eyes met Castiel's.

"What do you want with (Y/N)?" Castiel asked callously. He pulled back Crowley's collar and found the Angel Sigil.

"Oi, hot wings!" Crowley said, annoyed.

"Hands to yourself!"

"What do you want with (Y/N)?" Castiel repeated his question.

"Oh I've got _my_ hobbies and you've got yours." Crowley remarked with a snide smirk.

Castiel rubbed the Angel Sigil inexorably until it faded off the Demon's skin.

"Bloody Hell, that hurts!" Crowley cried out, batting weakly at Castiel's hand.

"Tell me why you have an interest in (Y/N)," Castiel commanded.

"Before I destroy you." He added in a chilling tone.

"Mr. Crowley," you started timidly, stepping forward bravely. The Angels looked at you, startled; Crowley grinned.

"What do you want with me?" you asked shakily.

"You're the leverage, love." He said, giving you a once over.

"Your leverage?" you echoed him with a slight tilt of your head.

"Sorry, darling, I can't explain right now." Crowley said looking you in the eye; his gaze almost seemed gentle for a second.

Gabriel angrily pulled his spear out of the wall and just before the blade neared Crowley's throat, a pillar of pitch black smoke billowed out of the Demon King's mouth and through the ceiling.

"Wh-what happened?" you stuttered.

"He deserted his vessel. He'll be back." Castiel explained. He walked over to you and grabbed your hand. You caught a glimpse of Gabriel's jealous glare behind Castiel.

"Gabriel, go after Crowley. I'll take care of (Y/N). Find out what Crowley meant." Castiel commanded. Gabriel gave a sarcastic salute before he vanished and you did as well.

A motel room was what surrounded you and your former Guardian Angel next. You looked at the blue-eyed Angel, guilt seeping into the core of your body.

'_Do I love Gabriel __**and**__ Castiel? Is that even possible?' _you thought, panicked.

He looked down at you and gave you a kind smile; it made you feel worse.

'_Shit! What do I do? Castiel told me he loved me and…I think I may feel the same way about him and Gabriel…'_ you thought.

'_Crap, I have to tell him…'_ you were grimly determined; it had to be done.

"G-Gabriel kissed me.' You stuttered, turning red as your head was hazed with misery. Castiel's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown and a furrowed brow.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked, concerned. You shook your head and looked down, tears forming in your eyes.

"N-no. I let him." a hundred different excuses came to mind but you bit the words back; you hated confrontations but this one had to be made with yourself.

When you looked up at Castiel you heart fell, seeing the hurt of betrayal in his eyes and you were drowned in the disappointment in his face; overall he looked completely stunned and unable of any speech. You couldn't hold in your tears any longer and let them stream down your face. Castiel looked at your tears and mechanically hugged you, letting you grasp onto him and sob, while his expression never changed.

"I'm s-so sorry!" you wailed into his trench coat. He rubbed your back in a comforting way and set his mouth on the top of your head. You didn't see or feel the silent tears that fell from his eyes as thoughts raced through his mind.

(Focus of story on Castiel)

_'How could she? After I took care of her for so long? After I watched over her since childbirth? After I raised her? I __**love**__ her! How could she betray me?_' he thought in angry confusion.

'_But she is so weak and lost; she's confused. I have no right to love her and expect her to love me back just because I confessed to her. But what do I do? If she chooses Gabriel, what will I do? She never did say she loved me in return…' _He was confused; he wanted to kiss away her tears, to tell her that everything was alright. But he was angry; angrier than he'd ever been before. He wanted more than anything to fly away and ask Dean what he should do but he knew he couldn't leave her when she needed him most; when his precious one was so disconcerted. He was an Angel of the Lord, a warrior of God; yet this mighty warrior felt love for this human girl whom he was sworn to protect, to fight for; it made him feel so weak and helpless.

_'Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I…breaking? Or falling…?' _Castiel thought long and hard and silently wiped away his tears as (Y/N) cried freely. After about an hour, Castiel helped (Y/N) into bed, since she had grown drowsy from her weeping, and he tucked her in. slowly (Y/N) fell into a sleep full of guilt and confusion.

Castiel gently sighed and sat on the side of the bed, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

"_Don't just give up." _Dean's voice echoed in his head; that was something that Dean _would_ say if he were there, right?

'_I won't give up then. I won't stop fighting for (Y/N).' _

**Author's note: so sorry for the delay! Just a warning: we are nearing the end of the whole story…but I've got a surprise for all of you at the end! So don't fret, dear reader! Thanks and please R&R!**


	9. Abduction

You woke with a dry mouth and weighed down eyelids. Slowly you sat up and remembered everything that had happened. You looked around at the Motel room surroundings as guilt began to seep into your stomach once again.  
You swung your legs over the side of the bed and tried to expel some of the guilt with a long sigh; it only made you feel restless.

You saw Castiel sitting calmly on the side of the bed, looking down at the floor. He was apparently so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't notice you wake up.

Hesitantly, you reached out and timidly grabbed the edge of Castiel's trench coat. He slowly looked at you; he looked calm and confused; his eyes were a bit glossy and red as thought he'd been crying. Your heart sank but you were determined to show none of it on your face. You wanted so badly to lie in the bed all day and cry until your eyes were dry and red but you knew you had to try and push on; that's what Castiel had taught you.

"Good morning." You said quietly.

"Good morning." Castiel replied gently. You sat there, staring into his eyes for only a few seconds, before you noticed his longer-than-usual stubble. You had an idea.

You walked off to the bathroom and brought back with you a cup of warm water, a bar of soap, and a razor that the motel had graciously provided.

Without a word, you set the things carefully on the bed, save the cup of water, and moved a chair to the side of the bed, gesturing for Castiel to sit in it. When he did, you wetted the soap in the water, sat down on the bed, and lathered the soap on your hands onto his cheeks, chin, and jaw. Castiel looked surprised but didn't move.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

You shushed him and turned his head, slowly running the razor down his cheek. For thirty long minutes of silence you sat Indian-style on the bed and shaved away Cas' five 'o' clock shadow until his face was smooth and clean shaven; he stared into your face for every moment, studying every inch of your beauty.

You ran a hand on his now soft and warm skin and smiled, avoiding his eyes. Castiel grabbed your hand before you pulled it away from his face and he tenderly kissed your fingers, eyes closed. You blushed and your heart thumped hard in your chest, making the guilt you felt all the worse; you knew now that you truly loved Castiel yet you felt the same about Gabriel at the same time.

He looked at you intensely and stood, gazing down at you.

"It is possible to love more than one person at once," he started, as if he could read your thoughts.

"But, (Y/N), you will have to choose either me or Gabriel to spend your life with." His face got closer to your forehead and his breath made your skin tingle.

"But…I'll wait for you." He leaned forward and kissed your forehead sweetly.

"Why?" you breathed, wondering how he could care so deeply for someone who'd just betrayed him.

"Because I love you." He whispered, taking your hands in his.

Tears came to your eyes and a few fell down your cheeks before Castiel wiped them away.

A sudden fluttering of wings graced your ears and the lights flickered slightly as Gabriel appeared in the room.

"Sup." He said and smirked. The blue-eyed Angel turned and looked at the Archangel; you quickly wiped away the rest of your tears and returned Gabriel's smile. The two Angels' gazes seemed to clash for a moment and you momentarily got the feeling that they would lash out at each other at any moment.

"I found out what Crowley wants with (Y/N)." he announced, eyeing you with obvious hurt and concern.

"It didn't take much work to find a Demon scared enough of me to spill everything."

"What does he want?" Castiel asked, almost impatiently.

"He wants us dead and (Y/N)'s the bait." Gabriel explained edgily.

"He knows we both…" Gabriel looked at you then back at Castiel.

"We both love (Y/N)." he finished. Castiel's jaw clenched and he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, lil' bro, that's right. I'm in love with (Y/N) too and the Host is _pissed_." Gabriel said, walking towards you.

"All (Y/N) needs to do is choose one of us."

"That will have to wait for now. We need to hide (Y/N) somewhere safe and go after Crowley." Castiel said, watching closely as Gabriel held out a hand, helping you stand. You were panicking in your head; you heart fluttered for both of you Angels, you yearned for each one's touch, yet you knew that soon you would have to choose one of them and break the others' heart.

"Actually that is not correct." A voice said, making the three of you turn to see a man standing by the door in a pure white suit. He had slicked blond hair and gray eyes; he almost looked as if he were glowing. You stared, wide-eyed.

"Her choice cannot wait. There is the pressing matter of whom her Guardian Angel must be. We the Host have determined that the most effective action is to appoint he whom she does not choose as her lover to be her Guardian, leaving the chosen one to stay with her for a long as she lives without punishment." The Host member explained in a calm and soothing tone.

"I have to choose _now_?" you asked, heart all a flutter in nervousness. Even if you _had _to choose at that exact moment, it would be the hardest decision in your life.

The Host member nodded.

"I understand that love is a confusing emotion for humans but if you do not choose between your former Guardian and the Archangel, Castiel will have his grace torn out." He continued as if he could hear your thoughts.

"And what about Gabriel?" you gulped.

"Unfortunately, because he outranks the Host as Archangel, we cannot enforce any form of punishment on him." the Host member shook his head wearily. Gabriel grinned.

"You do not have a luxury amount of time to consider your choice." He pushed you along, softly.

"Why is love a crime?" you asked, angry at the punishment Castiel would receive if you didn't make your choice soon.

"It is not the love that he has for you that is the crime. It is his actions regarding those emotions. The rules were clear and he disobeyed. Therefore he must be punished for his crime if everything is not sorted out." The Host member explained. That did actually sound fair to you but you didn't want Castiel to fall because of you.

Your heart raced and you looked at your Angels one by one, completely unsure of who to choose: The loyal Castiel or the sexy Gabriel? Your gentle protector, or your witty best friend?

"Okay, I've made my choice." You lied, hoping that they didn't notice. Castiel's eyes were filled with hope; Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes held longing and a flicker of anticipation.

"I choose-" you were interrupted by two pillars of smoke surrounding you, blinding you and impairing your breathing. You tried to cry out but your throat felt constricted. You quickly lost consciousness.


	10. The Choice

Your eyes shot open and you were greeted by the grinning face of Crowley.

"Hello, darling." He purred. You looked at your surroundings and saw a rustic room, small and tattered. Not much of anything was in there, save a dresser, the chair you sat on, and a mattress in the corner of the room.

"Where am I?" you mumbled groggily. You were suddenly very thirsty and began coughing; everything smelled like sulfur. Crowley handed you a ready-made glass of water which you gulped down greedily; it cooled the burning dryness in your throat.

"Just a rundown house in Portland. Quaint, isn't it?" he said, taking back the now empty cup out of your hands.

"How long was I out?" you asked; your heart lurched when you saw the familiar symbol of the Angel Sigil drawn on your hand. You knew then that Castiel and Gabriel wouldn't be finding you for a while.

"A couple of hours." Crowley answered. You saw an Angel Sigil on one of the walls of the room and spotted another on Crowley.

"Why're you doing this?" you asked, suddenly furious and confused.

"I got bored. Besides, those two Angel bastards get in the way of everything." Crowley said with a shrug.

"I want to make a deal with you." He said with a sudden smirk.

"What kind of deal?" you inquired, warily.

Crowley chuckled, grinning devilishly.

"A deal to save your precious Angels."

"What do you want from me?" you asked, wondering why he would propose such a thing.

"I want you to come live with me in Hell and I'll spare your beloved Angels' lives." He said slowly. You were startled by his request.

"Live with you in Hell?" you asked, confused.

Crowley nodded with a shrug.

"…Why?"

"I have my reasons." He evaded your question.

You thought for a long moment.

"If I said yes, what would I have to do to make it happen?"

"Every deal is sealed with a kiss, of course." Crowley said, his face inching towards yours tauntingly. You blushed involuntarily and your eyes widened.

"So…how about it? A kiss to save your Angels…" he grinned. You turned your head and glared at him out of the corner of your eye.

"No way." You said through gritted teeth.

Crowley laughed to himself and backed away.

"You can have four days to reconsider." He said before he vanished.

For three days, you were held in that broken down house by Crowley. He didn't starve you, however, arriving frequently with luxurious nourishment

When you asked him why he treated you so well for a prisoner, he would reply with a something like "Because I can afford to" or "Why not?".

Crowley never lingered long in the house and would often vanish just as quickly as he had appeared.

You had tried to rub the Angel Sigil off your hand and when you failed, you tried to rid the wall of the mark as well, only to be met by equal failure.

For those three days you had thought long and hard about all the choices you had to make. If you decided not to accept Crowley's deal, which Angel would you choose? Which one did you love more; which one did you find yourself longing for the most? Would you offer your soul off to the Demon King to save your Angels?

You only had one more day to make the final decision. That last day was spent lying on the mattress in the corner, which was softer and more comfortable than you would have thought it to be. For hours you did nothing but think and sigh quietly.

It still made you jump whenever Crowley appeared but you didn't speak to him when he handed you food and drink and left again, not without flashing you a peculiar smile.

Midnight.

You stood, leaning your elbows on the window sill as you stared out at the stars.

"(Y/N)." the familiar rough voice of Castiel hit your ears. You jumped at his voice and whipped around to see your trench-coated Angel and Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, worry on their faces.

You looked down at your hand to see that the Angel Sigil was gone; you checked the wall as well; it was nowhere to be seen.

Just before you leapt forward towards the Angels, you felt someone grab your wrist and hold you back.

"'Ello boys." Crowley greeted coolly from behind you. Your heart sank as you realized that it was all a trap for the Angels.

"Crowley, let her go." Castiel commanded coldly, wielding a silver dagger; Gabriel held his golden spear at the ready as well.

"Now, why would I do that?" Crowley taunted, pushing you behind him.

"(Y/N) and I were just about to make a deal." He said nonchalantly.

"You're lives for ten years of hers."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel questioned. Crowley paced slowly back and forth in front of you, obviously considering his words carefully.

"The deal is either to let you both die or to live with me in Hell for ten years." He explained with a malicious grin.

"Like I'd let you torture her soul!" Gabriel protested.

"Oh I have no intention of harming such a beautiful soul as hers; I wouldn't let any creature of the Hellfire touch her either. And I fully intend on releasing her soul after those ten years carefully back into her body, which I plan to keep preserved. Don't worry, Gabriel. I'll keep her very…comfortable." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"What do you hope to gain from this deal, Crowley?" Castiel asked, brow furrowing.

"That's my business, blue-eyes." Crowley jeered.

Gabriel then lashed out only for his spear to clash against another weapon. Gabriel backed up until he stood next to Castiel once again, who gestured for him to calm down. Crowley now held a magnificent sword and Gabriel gasped, staring in disbelief.

"How'd you get Lucifer's Sword?" Gabriel breathed. You had no idea what was going on.

"Hold your temper, Gabriel, or I'll use your big brother's gift to kill (Y/N) first." Crowley warned.

How had a simple encounter started this? It seemed like so long ago you had been content in that garden of yours back home with your Guardian Angel; it seemed to soon a time when you were ready to off yourself and had been stopped by Castiel.

Now one of three choices would change your life forever. Would you agree to live with Crowley and bravely save your Angels or did you have enough faith in them and courage in yourself to refuse the deal?

"What'll it be, (Y/N)? Gotta make your choice now, love. Dow we have a deal?" Crowley asked, watching the Angels warily.

Everything seemed to slow. You had to make your choice.

It was time.

_Make your choice, dear reader!_

If you love Gabriel more and do not want to accept the deal, go to the chapter called: "Grace."

If you choose accept Crowley's deal and save your Angels, go to the chapter called: "Till life do us part."

If you do not want to accept Crowley's deal and love Castiel the most, go to the chapter called: "I love you too."

Good luck!


	11. Grace

"I don't want to go to Hell with you." You breathed shakily for fear of what Crowley might do to you.

"As you wish." Crowley said coldly, lunging towards the Angels, sword at the ready. Before the blade reached the Angels, however, a sudden powerful amount of water sprayed from the doorway and onto Crowley, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the sword out of surprise. Steam rose from his body and his flesh hissed as if the water was acid to him; the water kept spraying restlessly from the doorway. You saw Sam and Dean walk gingerly into the room, with a hose that they concentrated on Crowley, keeping him writhing on the ground.

"Holy water burns like hell, doesn't it?" Dean taunted. For a moment you were stunned by all the steam and the screaming and the Winchesters' sudden appearance.

You realized that this was your chance to run.

You ran past Crowley and fell to the ground as he suddenly reached out and grabbed your ankle. You kicked at him, to no avail, as he began to bear the pain of the blessed water and dragged you back as he reached for the sword as well.

"GABRIEL!" you cried out, flailing your arms and legs frantically as Crowley gave one last cry of pain before out of his mouth came a pillar of black smoke and he was gone. Gabriel scooped you up and the two of you vanished.

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in your house, in your room, lying in Gabriel's arms on your bed. You laid your head on Gabriel's chest and realized that you had been clutching onto him tightly. You were breathing hard and shaking; your brain slowly began to process everything that had just happened.

Gabriel slowly rocked you in his arms and sighed with relief.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're safe." He breathed gently. Hesitantly, after you were sure enough of your nerves, you sat yourself on the side of your bed and expelled a long hard breath.

"I don't mean to nag, but who were you going to choose before you got abducted?" Gabriel asked.

You turned to look at him and without a word, you kissed him.

This kiss was special. It was not an outwardly passionate kiss, full of desire, desperate, forceful, or lustful. It was a gentle kiss, a soft, warm, and sweetly loving exchange between you and your Archangel; it was pure and full of love. He set his hand over yours and grasped it tight, pulling back.

"Oh. Good to know…" he said with a grin. He leaned in for another kiss but you put your hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"So…what happens to Castiel?" you asked quietly.

"He gets to be your Guardian Angel again, no punishment. The Host has probably already told him." Gabriel clarified, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry…" you apologized in a melancholy way.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked.

"I keep bringing up Castiel and I know it probably annoys you but I'm not regretting my choice, I just don't wanna break anyone's heart and-" You were interrupted by Gabriel's lips pressing against yours. You had to say, it was nice to be shut up like that.

"You're fine, (Y/N). You feel that way 'cause you're kind and caring; which is one of the things I _love_ about you." He said softly, planting a kiss on your lips every other couple of words.

The guilt in the pit of your stomach was instantly gone and you kissed Gabriel again, running your hands through his soft light brown hair and smiling when you were met by the strong taste of chocolate.

After a while of kissing, you pulled away and smiled lovingly at him.

"What?" he asked with a grin, caressing your (H/C) hair softly.

"Uhm…I was wondering…" you said hesitantly.

"Can I…touch your wings?"

Gabriel looked at you nervously for a moment then nodded his head, closing his eyes and concentrating. Just then six glorious golden wings arched majestically behind the archangel. He turned carefully until his back was facing you as he sat cross-legged on the bed.  
"Be...careful..." Gabriel said slowly as you reached out. As soon as your fingers made contact with the heavenly feathers, Gabriel shut his eyes and shuddered. You grinned and began to stroke his feathers, watching Gabriel tense up; his wings were very sensitive. His head was bowed and he clutched his knees with his hands. As soon as you ruffled his feathers the wrong way, he let out moan and arched his back, involuntarily falling back, onto your lap.  
"Gosh...d-don't do tha-"  
You ruffled his feathers again and Gabriel reacted accordingly, again. You giggled and let him recover before gently caressing his feathers the right way again. He had assumed the fetal position by then and was rocking back and forth slightly, holding his knees to his chest, relishing the feeling of his feathers being handled by you.

Finally after long minutes of this exercise, Gabriel hid his wings and fell back on the bed, panting.

"That's enough for one day." He mumbled. You gazed down at him and smiled; you were in bliss. You had made your choice, finally; nothing to regret.

Gabriel stared into your eyes in total adoration.

You were finally happy.

You knew you'd have a long and happy life with your Archangel.

_Epilogue:_

You opened your eyes slowly and sighed. You didn't want to get up but the sunlight had woken you. You rolled over in the bed to see Gabriel gazing at you lazily; you'd grown to learn by now that he, as an Angel, did not need to sleep, ever; he only ever slept to humor you sometimes or if he was exceedingly exhausted, which didn't happen very often.

"Morning, Gabe." You mumbled, scootching closer to your new husband. Gabriel wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close until your noses touched. You giggled sleepily.

"G'morning, (Y/N)." he said in a groggy tone, equal to yours.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Jazzy Motown music filled the room; he wiggled his eyebrows at you sexily. You hummed in amusement as Gabriel leaned over you and left a trail of kisses down your neck.

You placed your hand on the back of his neck and drew him in for a kiss before a horrible pain shot through your body from your back.

"Ouch!" you cried out, shuddering and rolling onto your back.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, concerned. The music stopped.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" you breathed, relieved that the pain was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving behind only a dull throb between your shoulder blades.

You crawled onto Gabriel and leaned your face down in another attempt for a kiss. He let his hands wander up your legs to your waist as your lips met.

The pain grew fierce and made your head buzz with shock. You fell onto your back next to your husband.

"M-My back!" you groaned, rolling onto your stomach, burying your face in your pillow.

Gabriel pulled the covers off and also your shirt, revealing your bare back.

"Where on you back?" he questioned worriedly, feeling around your upper and lower back swiftly.

"Sh-Shoulder b-b-blades!" you gasped. The pain made you shiver and shudder stiffly. You clenched the sheets of the bed tightly and a few involuntary tears fell from your eyes.

Gabriel began to massage your shoulder blades gently, at a loss as to what else to do; it made the pain worse but you couldn't tell him to stop.

"Cas, something's wrong with (Y/N)." Gabriel said quickly, withdrawing his hands from your back.

"What happened?" Castiel's rough voice graced your ears.

"I don't know! Everything was normal then—"

"AAAAAAAAH!" you cried out when the pain suddenly intensified. You felt something warm ooze down you back and shoulders. You opened your eyes to see that it was blood.

"Oh g-gahhhh! I'm bleeding!" you trembled. Gabriel sat next to you on the bed and kissed your temple. It broke his heart to see you like that.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Gabriel soothed.

"This is a very rare occurrence, but it seems as though in your interactions with (Y/N) has resulted in an extreme intake of your Grace. She's growing her wings." Castiel quickly analyzed the situation, running to your side. Blood spattered on the bed sheets and you could feel something bulging its way out of your back.

"Gabriel, hold her still." Castiel instructed. Gabriel did as he was told and kept you from flailing.

"I-It h-h-hurts!" you hissed as tears fell quickly down your face. You felt Castiel's hands on your back and gasped as he pulled at the emerging bulges in your back, sending fresh pain through your body, knocking you unconscious.

You woke shakily to find yourself lying on the bed on your stomach, a strong ache resonating from your back, making you think twice before trying to move.

"Gabriel?" you mumbled. Your body felt stiff and two "somethings" seemed to be sticking out from between your shoulder blades. You guessed that you were wearing one of Gabriel's shirts, judging by the way the shirt you wore felt.

"Hey," Gabriel greeted you gently, placing his chin on his hands on the side of the bed where you were facing.

"What happened?" you asked, blinking slowly; you felt exhausted.

"Uh…you grew wings." He said, trying to find an easier way of telling you the news.

"…I grew wings?" you echoed slowly. Everything came back to you: the pain, Castiel's meddling with your back; all the blood.

You suddenly picked yourself up, only to stiffen with pain from the ache from your new wings.

"Why do I have wings?" you questioned.

"Try not to exert yourself." Castiel's voice startled you from behind. You slowly turned to look at him; it'd been a while since you'd seen his face. His sleeves and hands were covered in your blood; also some had gotten on his face. You grinned at him and he returned the smile.

"Turns out, whenever I kissed you, I was breathing Grace into your body. You're kind of like a "Half-Angel" now, or a "fledgling"." Gabriel explained. You were stunned. You leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom, ignoring the pain that shot through your back.

Sure enough, when you looked into the bathroom mirror you saw two sleek gray wings folded against your back; they looked a bit filmy.

You tried to move them and after a lot of effort, you managed to get them to twitch a bit; you realized that you'd have to learn how to move your wings like learning how to walk: very slowly and with lots of practice. You ran out of the bathroom with a childish grin and embraced Gabriel.

"This is so exciting!" you exclaimed with glee. Gabriel nodded at Castiel in thanks and the blue-eyed Angel vanished with a contented grin. Gabriel stroked your down feathers and you shuddered and giggled.

"Hey, stop! That tickles!"

"Now you know how I feel." He laughed.

You thought for a moment.

"How do I make them disappear?" you asked, looking up into Gabriel's face. Gabriel laughed at your enthusiasm and ignorance.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how." He reassured you, kissing your temple sweetly.

_Fin._

_**(A/N): Hi all! I hope you enjoyed Angel Kisses as much as I enjoyed writing it (most of the time)! I also had an idea to do a mini-fic of your life with Gabriel as a Half-Angel. If you think I should, PM me or say so in the reviews! If none of my endings have satisfied you, I'd be willing to gift-fic anyone to apologize **____** Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Till life do us part

You looked at your Angels then back at Crowley. You had made your choice: you couldn't bear the thought of your Angels being killed. You ran in front of Crowley and stood on your tiptoes, pulled him by his coat and kissed him.

"No! (Y/N) don't!" Castiel and Gabriel yelled in unison but it was too late. You pulled away and looked down, guiltily.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at you.

"Wise choice." He said quietly. You didn't reply as tears filled your eyes. You turned and looked at your angels and struggled to keep eye contact with them.

"I don't ever want you to die." You said hoarsely.

"We never wanted you to die either." Castiel said, disbelief on his face.

"It's only ten years right? I'll be back after that…right?" you asked Crowley.

"Yes but, ten years up here is the same as…one thousand and two hundred years down below." Gabriel explained, his voice sounding as if his heart had broken.

You gave Crowley a look of disbelief. Gabriel, in his anger, lunged forward with his spear and Crowley set a hand on your head. All at once everything was gone and instantly replaced by what looked like a crossroads.

"Let's re-do that kiss, shall we?" Crowley said. You didn't understand but you obeyed. After a moment you pulled away.

"Why'd we re-do the kiss?" you asked, suddenly very curious.

"A deal has to be made in the middle of a crossroads to actually be effective." Crowley explained.

"…I can't go back…" you said quietly, looking down; feeling for all the world as though you'd betrayed your Angels and yourself; you felt as if you'd died inside doing something you only half believed to have been the right thing to do.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said, setting a hand on your waist in a very familiar gesture.  
"Living with me won't be all bad." He assured you. It wasn't very reassuring.  
The two of you stood there in silence and you looked down.  
"Why did you keep your word?" You asked, quietly, after a long moment.  
"I mean, don't demons lie?"  
Crowley gazed at you thoughtfully.  
"I only ever wanted to be loved." He said hesitantly in an uncharacteristic tone of weakness. You sighed. It was a better answer than you thought you were going to get.  
Crowley then leaned forward and kissed you passionately, lustfully, desire and desperation, and the overpowering fact that he owned you, insinuating into the core of his passion. There was nothing you could do but relax and go with it. After a very long moment, he pulled away and began to walk hand-in-hand with you down the crossroads.  
"Ten years isn't too long, darling." He said in a hushed tone. You feigned a smile and looked up at him; it wouldn't do to look miserable for those long ten years in his possession.  
"I won't let anything touch you." He said, oddly protectively. You knew that even if that were true, one thousand and two hundred years in Hell would change you.  
_'For better or for worse,'_ you thought as Crowley gently caught you as you began to feel weaker and weaker; you figured that the deal was coming into effect. The sight left your eyes and it was difficult to breathe. You were scared and a single tear fell from your eyes.  
_'Till life do us part.'_  
You sighed out your last breath and darkness took you.

_Epilogue:_

You gasped for air and sat up abruptly, head banging against thick glass. Frantically you raised the glass lid off of the coffin you were lying in and crawled out on your hands and knees. Your throat was dry and you choked on every gasp of air. You hungered for anything you could possibly get your hands on. Next to the coffin, you found a canteen and fresh looking fruit, as if someone had known you'd be waking at this very moment. You devoured the gifts and stood. It felt so good to be in your body again.

You had waited more than a thousand years for this day.

The sunlight from a window hit your face and tears began to fall; tears of happiness. You heard something behind you and whipped around warily to see a little devilish puppy; it was more adorable than frightening. It leapt at you and nuzzled his rough face in your stomach. You knew what and whose it was: one of Crowley's Hellhound pups.

'_There's something for you, up above with your body that will always protect you.'_ You slowly recalled hearing Crowley say. You were grateful for the gift.

Then a familiar sound hit your ears and slowly you turned to see two silhouettes in the doorway, wings flared behind them. You fell to your knees and covered your face, letting the pup run off on its own, knowing nothing would harm it; you knew how to call for it too; you just had to give it a name and call it. You covered your face out of shame.  
When you finally found the courage to look up again, your Angels were standing in front of you with kind smiles. The tears fell freely down tour face.  
"Hey guys." You breathed with a smile. They helped you stand and embraced you tightly one after the other, without a word.  
"Welcome home." Gabriel said, tousling your (H/C) hair as a few tears found their way down his cheeks.  
"We waited for you." Castiel reassured you, the biggest and happiest smile gracing his face.  
"Thank you." You whispered. What a day to come back to life. Walking hand in hand with your Angels, the three of you left your ten year resting place together and walked into the sunlight of a warm Sunday afternoon.

_Fin_.

_**(A/N): Hi all! I hope you enjoyed Angel Kisses as much as I enjoyed writing it (most of the time)! I also had an idea to do a mini-fic of your life with Crowley in Hell. If you think I should, PM me or say so in the reviews! If none of my endings have satisfied you, I'd be willing to gift-fic anyone to apologize **____** Thanks for reading!**_


	13. I love you too

"I don't want to go to Hell with you." You decided shakily for fear of what Crowley might do to you.

"As you wish." Crowley said coldly, lunging towards the Angels, sword at the ready. Before the blade reached the Angels, however, a sudden powerful amount of water sprayed from the doorway and onto Crowley, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the sword out of surprise. Steam rose from his body and his flesh hissed as if the water was acid to him; the water kept spraying restlessly from the doorway. You saw Sam and Dean walk gingerly into the room, with a hose that they concentrated on Crowley, keeping him writhing on the ground.

"Holy water burns like hell, doesn't it?" Dean taunted. For a moment you were stunned by all the steam and the screaming and the Winchesters' sudden appearance.

You realized that this was your chance to run.

You ran past Crowley and fell to the ground as he suddenly reached out and grabbed your ankle. You kicked at him, to no avail, as he began to bear the pain of the blessed water and dragged you back as he reached for the sword as well.

"CASTIEL!" you screamed, flailing to get away from the Demon King. Crowley stood and waved a hand in front of the Winchester's, causing them to fly into the wall, dropping the hose. Crowley put the sword to your throat and looked at the Winchesters and Gabriel.

"You ruined my suit, moose." Crowley growled begrudgingly towards Sam.

"Let go of (Y/N)." Castiel said, startling Crowley from behind. He rested the tip of his dagger on Crowley's back.

Crowley didn't move.

"Why should I?" he sneered. Gabriel appeared next to him, his spear almost piercing Crowley's neck. Crowley sighed and dropped the sword. Shortly after, a pillar of black smoke funneled out of his mouth and down through the floor. His body fell over limply.

You stood shaking and Castiel dropped his dagger and wrapped his arms around you.

"Wh-What…I…" you mumbled, shivering from the cold of the water. You buried your face in his shirt and grabbed his trench coat tightly.

Dean and Sam walked over and turned off the hose. They stretched their aching backs and sighed in relief.

"Well…that works I guess." Dean said, panting.

"(Y/N), you okay?" Sam asked. You didn't say anything. Your brain was struggling to process everything that had just happened. You were only sure of one thing.

You looked up and pulled Castiel by his tie and kissed him. Dean and Sam were startled and began to make gagging noises. You heard Gabriel sigh.

You smiled into the kiss; he tasted faintly like cheeseburgers for some reason.

You pulled away after a moment and Castiel smiled down at you. You looked at Gabriel apologetically.

He smiled and shook his head.

"See? I told you everything would be okay." He said kindly. You nodded and a few happy tears fell down your face. Castiel put a finger to your head and the both of your vanished.

You looked around to see that you were in your bedroom, in your house, with Castiel. You were still shivering; your clothes were soaked. You blushed from embarrassment, realizing that your shirt was probably see-through now. Without a word, Castiel took off his trench coat and wrapped it around you.

"Thanks." You said, quietly.

You sat on your bed and he joined you. You were happy but you didn't know what to say.

"So…what happens to Gabriel?" you asked, curiously; you didn't regret choosing Castiel but you didn't want to break Gabriel's heart either.

"He will become your full time Guardian Angel. I am allowed by the Host stay with you." Castiel explained with a gentle smile. You grasped onto his tie again. He was yours, for as long as you lived. You pulled him close for another kiss.

You smiled as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He rested his hands on your waist and you grasped his soft brown hair with your free hand, still clutching onto his tie tightly. It was a sweet and innocent kiss; neither one of you was consumed by desire and lust; you were both content with this simple gesture of affection.  
You felt passion burble and bubble in your stomach as your body began to react.  
You pulled away from him and smiled sweetly. Castiel moved a tendril of your wet (H/C) hair out of your face and gently kissed your cheek. The trench coat fell down your shoulders and you blushed.

"I love you." Castiel breathed, pulling you close. You heaved a contented sigh and traced a finger along his jaw.

"I love you too." You whispered in perfect bliss.

_Epilogue_:

Beeping noises and an excited commotion surrounded you. People in white doctor coats and blue surgeon outfits fill the room, buzzing around you. Castiel held your shaking hand and you concentrated, eyes closed, on the contracting pain coming from your abdomen.

It was almost time.

"Why're you in here, sir?" One of the nurses asked busily. Castiel looked at the woman and she blushed when she saw his face.  
"I'm her husband." He said as if that were a fact that everyone in the world should know. You tried to focus on breathing steadily. You were scared; the doctor told you that you were close to being dilated and you could start pushing in a couple of hours at most. It was almost time for your first child to come into the world.  
About thirty minutes later, all the commotion died down and only Castiel and you remained in the hospital delivery room; a nurse poked her head in every once in a while to check on you but you weren't ready yet.

Castiel sat on a chair next to the bed and held your hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly on your skin.

"How do you feel?" Castiel asked softly. He absentmindedly played with your ring with his thumb.

"Like a Hippopotamus." You mumbled drowsily, rubbing your stomach for a moment. You turned your head to look your husband in the eye.

"No, not literally." You said with a grin, anticipating his next question. Castiel smiled back and rubbed your bulging stomach gently before planting a sweet kiss on it.

You shuddered as another contraction took hold of your womb and you clutched Castiel's arm tightly, shutting your eyes and concentrating on your breathing; the contractions were getting more and more frequent.

You opened your eyes and saw Gabriel looking down at you. You gasped and jerked in surprise.

"Gabriel, what're you doing here?" Castiel asked, confused. Gabriel was dressed like a doctor, wearing a white coat; you had to say, it was pretty adorable that the sleeves of the coat were too long and covered his hands.

"Cas, your children will be fledglings," Gabriel started, looking from Castiel to you. No one said anything for a moment; you only groaned from the pain.

"They'll have wings!" he exclaimed.

"You don't want these people to see newborn fledglings."

"Why…are th-they horrifying?" you asked in short gasps, worried.

"Oh no, they're perfectly adorable. Your kid will just have little baby Angel wings like a cherub or something and_ that'll_ make people _freak_. Then come the news anchors…" Gabriel's voice trailed off as he began to get distracted.

Your grip on Castiel's arm got tighter and you looked at him worriedly.

"The baby's coming!" you hissed painfully.

"We have to move her." Gabriel instructed. Castiel nodded and stood, placing a finger in the middle of your forehead. The three of you disappeared.

You reappeared in your bedroom and you began to pant, involuntarily pushing. For five hours the two Angels worked frantically to help you, telling you when to push. Castiel held your hand and watched as Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and positioned himself to catch the baby. Slowly, and not without screams of pain and panting on your part, you pushed the baby out into the world. You were exhausted but all that pain seemed worth it after Gabriel carefully cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the little fledgling off before handing it to you; it had the most adorable little black speckled brown wings. It was a boy.

You smiled and looked up at Castiel to see tears falling down his face as he looked at his son for the first time.

Just then, contractions took your abdomen once again and you let out a startled groan.

"Cas, take the baby. (Y/N)'s having twins, apparently!" Gabriel said, both excited and concentrated. Castiel did as he was told and it wasn't long before another little fledgling boy was born; he had tiny gray feathers.

Ten minutes later you were holding your twin fledglings in your arms, letting them suckle calmly. Castiel held you lovingly and looked down softly at his two newborn sons; Half-Angels.

"So, what're you two lovebirds gonna name the kiddies?" Gabriel asked enthusiastically, looking proud of himself for delivering your children safely.

Castiel looked at you expectantly. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"You name them, Castiel. I gave birth to them. I'm done." You said in a resigned tone, a hint of amusement rising in your voice. You didn't want to have to think any more than you had to at the moment.

"Dean," he said, pointing to the one with brown wings. He then stroked the other little ones' gray wings and smiled.

"Raphael."

You grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Gabe." You said, flashing him a kind and tired smile.

"Don't mention it." He said, returning the smile before vanishing.

You slowly dozed off in Castiel's strong arms, gently holding your two new sons: Dean and Raphael.

Never had you felt more content.

_Fin._

_**(A/N): Hi all! I hope you enjoyed Angel Kisses as much as I enjoyed writing it (most of the time)! I also had an idea to do a mini-fic of your life as the mother of two fledgling children and the wife of Castiel. If you think I should, PM me or say so in the reviews! If none of my endings have satisfied you, I'd be willing to gift-fic anyone to apologize **____** Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
